finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis Bow
.]] The Artemis Bow , also known as Ultimus Bow, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. In the majority of the games it appears in, it is usually the most powerful bow. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Artemis Bow is the most powerful bow in the game, and is exclusive to Maria. It has an Attack power of 117 and an Accuracy of 75%, and gives Maria +30 Strength, +50 Intelligence, and +99 Magic. It is obtained in the Arcane Sanctuary. Final Fantasy III The Artemis Bow is the strongest bow that a Ranger may use, obtainable once a Ranger reaches Job Level 99. It has an Attack Power of 122 and gives +10 Strength and Agility. Final Fantasy IV The Artemis Bow is the second strongest bow, with the Perseus Bow surpassing it in the ''Advance and Complete Collection remakes. It has an Attack power of 43 and an Accuracy of 20, and grants +10 Strength, Stamina, and Agility, but also gives -10 Intelligence and Spirit. It can be won it from Moonmaidens. There are also Artemis Arrows, which have 70 Attack Power and deal heavy damage to Dragons. In the Easy Type version, it was renamed to Goddess's Bow. Its hit rate was increased to 80%. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Artemis Bow retains the same stats it had in ''Final Fantasy IV. It is won from CPU. The Perseus Bow still surpasses it. ''Final Fantasy V The Artemis's Bow is the second strongest bow in the game, surpassed only by the Fairy Bow in the ''Advance and mobile remakes. It has an Attack power of 108, and will always deal critical damage to magic beasts. One can be found in Istory Falls, while more can be stolen from Dragon Aevis. ''Final Fantasy XII The Artemis Bow is the second strongest bow in the game, surpassed by the Sagittarius. It has an Attack power of 87, requires 60 LP to use. Bows are among the slowest weapons in the game with 2.96s charge, and 1.4s action time. Artemis Bow costs 15,800 gil to buy at the Bazaar after having sold two Great Serpent's Fangs, two Moondusts, and a Sylphi Halcyon. There are also Artemis Arrows, the strongest arrows in the game, which cost 15,000 gil to buy, have an Attack power of 5, and deal Earth-elemental damage. Artemis Arrows are also Bazaar-only items, and become available after selling two Vampyr Fangs, two Dorsal Fins, and three Gemini Gems. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version bows can only be equipped by the Archer. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Artemis Bow is the second weakest bow in the game. It has an Attack power of 90, Magic Attack of 45, and Attack speed of 60. It can either be bought in Tomaj's Sky Saloon shop, crafted from the Dragon's Device Recipe Book, or won from the mission Ordered Chaos. It uses a generic bow sprite during battle. Final Fantasy XIV The Artemis Bow is the Bard Relic Weapon obtained by completing the quest "A Relic Reborn". It has a harp attached. Final Fantasy Tactics Artemis Bow is translated to Ultimus Bow in the PlayStation translation. The It is a mid-level bow with an Attack power of 10 and costs 22,000 gil to buy. It can also be poached from Behemoth Kings and found in Melee and Rendezvous for the PSP version. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Artemis Bow is a mid-level bow with an Attack power of 27 and a Range of 7. It teaches the ability Cupid to Archers for 300 AP. It is a random reward for completing missions. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Artemis Bow returns as a mid-ranked bow that provides +29 Attack and has a Range of 7. It still teaches the Cupid ability to the Archer. It can be traded for in the Bazaar for a Mind Ceffyl, Gemsteel, and Moonbloom, and can be bought for 3,800 gil. Final Fantasy Type-0 Artemis' Bow is a weapon for Trey. It provides 62 Attack Power and is bought from the Akademeia Armory after completing The Retreat from Roshana mission on Finis difficulty. In the PSP version it is also obtained by exchanging for 10 tickets on the Square Enix Members site. It costs 60000 gil and sells for 6000 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Artemis' Bow is a mid-ranked bow that any race can use. It provides 64 attack at level 1 and 134 attack at level 30, +25 to Stun, has one empty slot, and comes with the abilities MDEF Boost 2 and HP Absorb Attack 1. It must be obtained from a chest in Tower on Normal mode, and then created for 380 gil by using up three Platinum and three White Silver. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Artemis' Bow makes a Ward Stone 2, level 10-19 makes a Berserk Eye, and level 20-30 makes an Oscura Pearl. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Artemis Bow has an attack of 19. It can be randomly found in the chest on the 90F inside Moonsand Ruins, Holy Tree Tower, Mysterious Lighthouse, and Trial Tower. Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Artemis Bow grants +10 to Attack. It can be equipped by Ranger. Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery Etymology it:Arco di Artemide Category:Bows